


stupid dumb pointy anime shades and john egbert

by dirkassmofo (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, I'm bringing back brojohn singlehandedly, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dirkassmofo
Summary: Bro, John and Dave watch a movie, though Bro and John are interested in something else entirely.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert, John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	stupid dumb pointy anime shades and john egbert

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour. its probably bad. however the doc for this was titled "brojohn horny indulgence" and im pretty sure brojohn is Not Cared About anymore but i care abt them too much, so. Yeah.

You've been eye fucking one Bro Strider for way too fucking long. 

Jesus. Your name is John Egbert and you're going to get his Stridick in your ass even if you have to die for it. You squirm just  _ thinking _ about his long, hard cock inside of you, eyes moving to watch his bulge. He clears his throat, raising an eyebrow as your eyes rush up to meet his stupid anime shades.

God. You can't believe you wanna bone this stupidly handsome son of a fuck.

"I'm gonna grab some water," You say suddenly, standing up, face probably flushed a deep red. He nods and doesn't make a move to follow you, no matter how desperately you want him to. Dave, who had been talking about the movie you were about to watch up until now, splutters. 

"John, you're missing the best part! The  _ start! _ Ugh, whatever." He protests, muttering to himself. You smile and wave him off, rushing to the Strider kitchen. You grab a glass of water, drinking it quickly. 

Returning, Bro has shifted and taken your space on the futon. You groan, sitting beside him. He's infuriating, with his stupid,  _ stupid _ shades and his cocky smirk. Which you find unbearably hot.

You shift the blanket over your legs, not being too cold. Then there's a sudden weight on your left thigh. Is that...? You look over at Bro, but a finger is against his lips as he looks at you, keeping you quiet. You forget about it soon after, the movie engrossing you. 

That is, until Bro moves his hand.

Your breath hitches as his fingers brush your dick, making you jerk your hips upward. Bro's hand keeps you rooted to the futon and you're thankful for it as he starts to palm you through your shorts. Your mouth parts and you breathe out slowly, trying to focus on the movie. Dave. Your mind remembers he is there and could figure you out at any minute. You don't wanna be caught and yet the prospect of it is so thrilling.

Your dick springs to life as you think about Bro caressing your cock so gently, focus slipping from the fact that Dave is in the room. You tilt your head back, desperately trying not to moan. You squirm and wriggle and struggle to get comfortable as Bro touches you. As his hands play with your dick. As his brother sits beside him. Dave looks so focused on the movie that he won't notice if you—

You let out a gasp as Bro's hand slips into your boxers. It's quiet, but you see Bro smirk in your peripheral vision.

"Well, I'm heading t' bed," Dave says soon after with a yawn. He stretches. 

"G'night," You say. He replies with a nod.

The door to his room clicks shut and your eyes are on Bro, wild. 

"What the fuck was that?" You whisper-shout.

Bro shrugs. "What? What was what?" He murmurs. "Just put my hand on your leg in a friendly, comforting gesture." The smirk on his face says otherwise.

"I'll show you friendly," You snarl as he moves a hand to tilt your head up, claiming your lips with his. Your hands scramble to wrap around his neck and you sit on his lap, feeling his bulge against you. It's so  _ big, _ and as you moan you feel it twitch. Was he even hard? Or was he just  _ that  _ big? You whine. 

He grinds up and you gasp, then he takes that opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. He's relentless in everything he does and this is no different. He pulls away, yanking off his shirt, revealing scarred skin from years of strifes and god it's so hot. You think about licking his abs. He's not flexing so they're not as visible as they would be if he were, but god.

You pull your shirt over your head, throwing it somewhere. You don't care where it lands. You just want this man to fucking  _ ruin _ you. 

"Please," You beg as he nips at your neck. "M-mark me up." Bro doesn't waste time, going to your hips immediately and sucking and biting and nipping the skin there.

"Make sure everyone knows who I belong to, Daddy."

Bro growls, animalistic. He kisses back up to your neck and then clamps down, hard. You can do nothing but groan as pain racks your body but it's so  _ good. _ You roll your hips against him.

"You'd better be loud enough so everyone hears who you belong to, little boy." You hesitate. "None of that muffling bullshit, y'hear?" 

You don't respond. Bro grabs you by the chin and forces you to look at him.

"Dave'll hear," You protest weakly. Bro grins.

"You think I care? Cute." He lets go of your chin and pulls your pants and boxers off. "Gonna pound that tight ass so hard you'll have to be loud anyway." Oh my God, he's so fucking hot. You moan out a "Please, Daddy?" and he smirks.

"Mm." He grabs lube from under a pillow. Coating his fingers in it, he kisses you, probably to distract from the cold finger probing at your ass. Two slip in at once because he knows you're not delicate. You groan low as he fucks you on his huge fingers, curling to reach your prostate with ease.

"Oh, God. . ." You hiss as a third finger joins and he begins stretching you wide for his thick cock. "Please Daddy, want your cock so so bad."

He pulls out for a moment and you whine at the sensation. Lubes up his dick, lines it up with your hole and slams in, making you scream.

"D—Daddy!" His pace is so,  _ so _ fast as he fucks you deep and good. Gripping your hips, he pulls you closer to him effortlessly. "Oh, yeah. Right there, right  _ there, _ Daddy!" You're so loud that you're sure that his neighbours can hear. You don't fucking care. You scream and beg and cry for his cock, for  _ him, _ and you don't care about anything else.

Your toes curl in delight as he fucks you thoroughly, one hand pumping your cock, the other gripping your hip so hard that it'll leave bruises all over you.

He slams his hips forward and back, forward and back, rough in  _ just _ the way you love it. "Daddy," you say weakly. "Daddy, please choke me!" You plead and he obliges you, wrapping a hand around your throat. The loss of air and the amount of control he has is so  _ so _ fucking good. You're so loud, it's a wonder that Dave hasn't come out of his room. Bro rams his cock deep inside of you, the hand around your throat coming to your mouth. You open wide for him, drooling all over his hand and getting spit everywhere.

"Yer so fuckin' desperate, kitten." He laughs out. You moan and he pushes his fingers into your throat. "Look at how fuckin'  _ easy _ you are, slut. All for my cock. All for me, hm?" His fingers slip out of your mouth and wrap around your length again. You're being loud again. "Good boy. Taking me so well. That's it, cum on my dick." 

"Daddy. . .  _ Diiirk. . .  _ Don't stop!" You release soon after, cum splattering against your stomach. He doesn't stop, even as you cum, fucking you through your orgasm til you're oversensitive and sobbing, screaming out his name. 

"Good, good boy. So good for Daddy, huh? So good for your master." Your moans quieten, his pace slowing.

"Breed me, Dirk." 

His thrusts slow to a halt as he buries himself inside you, filling you up with his hot cum.

  
  


You fall asleep soon after, his hands tangled in your black hair. 

  
  
  
  
  


"—didn't go to sleep so you could fuck him!"

You wake to Dave yelling at his brother, who has his arms wrapped tightly around you.

"Mmh?" You yawn, snuggling against him. He looks down at you and you see a soft smile just for you.

"Daddy, tell him to shut up." You can  _ hear _ Bro's obnoxious smirk. "Then collar and spank me. Fuck me some more."

Dave's face is priceless. 

**Author's Note:**

> dave fucks johns dad in revenge. i don't even like fathertime that much but yeah, it happened.


End file.
